In some communication and server systems (e.g. 2 socket or 4 socket), significant printed circuit board area and platform power may be dedicated to system memory. In some systems, for example, eight dual-inline memory modules (DIMMs) may be attached to each central processor unit (CPU). As a result, there may be many instances of identical double date rate (DDR) IO circuits replicated across the platform both on the DIMM and on the CPU. In some situations, both the CPU and DIMMs may become power limited by what the platform can deliver and what the rack can cool. These power limits may translate into frequency and performance limits on the CPU and platform.